The Cake Eater & The Cat
by CometsDancer
Summary: High School Romance post MD3 More to Come.
1. Julie Gaffney

A/N: Hockey Season finally started so this has really been on my mind. I love the Mighty Ducks franchise and am SO EXCITED that they are making a fourth one.

ï This story takes place a year after the third movie with the ducks starting their junior year at Eden Hall. I have some of the pairings finalized in my mind, others I haven't. I started this in English class, so if some of the words are formal, I am sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, any unrecognizable characters are mine. With the legal stuff through on to the story.

Julie POV

First day of Junior Year! We are finally upperclassmen and the varsity team. I haven't seen all of the Ducks since school let out last spring. We email back and forth but mostly just jokes. The Ducks aren't really known for being too serious especially Averman and Goldberg. I talked to Connie on the phone at least once a week or so, more when she and Guy were having drama. I hung out with Dean for two weeks in Memphis early this summer, when our fathers drug us to a conference and we ran into each other, since then we have emailed or talked daily, still I have missed my team, my family.

As I step out of the car my father got us at the airport, I see him, the one boy that doesn't quite evoke familial feelings in me, Adam Banks. I am not sure what exactly I feel for him but it isn't exactly fraternal. Adam is an enigma to me; he exudes such quiet confidence off the ice, but on the ice he is a force, so powerful you can't help but watch him every time his is on the ice. I am not sure which persona is the real Adam. He waved when he saw us, and went on unloading his own car.

As I struggled with getting one of my heavier bags out of the trunk, strong arms slipped around my shoulders and a deep voice says, "Hey babe, need a hand?" I turn in his arms as a smile brightens my face, I throw my arms around his neck and squealed, "Dean how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Dean hugged me tight, smirked at me and said, "At least once more Jules, now back to my question, want a hand with your stuff?"

After I handed my bags over to Dean, we started walking toward my dorm. About halfway there we ran into my parents coming back to the car from taking a load to my room. Dean dropped my bags and pulled my mother into a giant bear hug and then turned to my father with a huge smile and hugged him too. After spending two weeks with each other's families we all became very close. My parents said that they would meet us in a few minutes after they grabbed some more stuff from the car. Dean and I continued to my room. AS I opened the door I was somewhat dismayed to find out that Connie wasn't there yet. Dean set my bags down and grabbed me, "Alone at last, what shall I do to you?" I looked at him and batted my eyes and said, "Whatever you want to big boy!" I burst out laughing before I could finish saying this and Dean began to tickle me. As I fought back against his tickle attack, we failed to notice the door opening and people coming in. At the sound of bags hitting the floor we finally looked up and noticed Connie, Charlie, and Guy standing in the doorway with their mouths agape. Connie finally recovered enough to speak and said, "Uhh guys, are we interrupting something?" Dean and I burst out laughing and looked at each other with mischief in our eyes. Dean stood up and put his arm around me and looked at our fellow teammates, "Well we were going to wait until we were all together to tell you but Julie and I are together now." I just looked at him, as Connie, Charlie, and Guy were rendered speechless yet again.

A/N: I don't know how well this will go over and I really need some feedback on this. Please, Please, Please review. We have hockey tickets tonight so maybe I will be inspired to write more. Please tell me if I should continue.


	2. Dean Portman

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Portman POV

I know it was wrong for me to say that Jules was my girl, but I mean come on, their reactions were priceless; Charlie was dumbstruck just staring, Connie looked like she was going to faint, and Guy just looked confused which was not all that unusual. Julie just looked at me, she enjoys a good joke as much as I do but it looked as if she was about to blow this one. I look at the others who had still not recovered their wits enough to speak, so I grabbed Julie's hand and said, "Sorry guys, but Jules and I have plans. We will see you later." I pulled Julie behind me as we brushed past the three silent Ducks, and hurried down the hall and out of the dorm.

As we exited the dorm Julie ripped her hand from nine and turned around and glared at me with her hands on her hips. "What the hell do YOU think you were doing up there, knowing Charlie the whole team will think we are dating within the hour!" I just looked at her as she turned away, "Jules, look at me, I am sorry okay. I just thought it would be funny to mess with them for a while. What do you say, want to pull the greatest Duck prank in history?' I looked at Julie with a hopeful smile and when that didn't appear to be working, I gave her my best wounded puppy look that always works on my mother. Julie finally smiled and said, "Okay, I'm in; BUT if this begins to negatively affect our game, we have to put a stop to it." I looked at her with a smile, pulled her into a hug and said, "You got it babe, anything you want."

We decided to walk around campus and talk so the other Ducks would think we were still out. As we walked around campus hand in hand, no one really paid us any attention, this is high school some people swap boyfriends or girlfriends like they change shoes. As I walked Julie back to her room, I noticed that her door was open slightly. I pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Night babe, see you at breakfast." I left her there and ran back to the boys' dorm. As I went up to my room to see if Fulton had made it to school yet; I opened my door and found not only Fulton but all of the male Ducks that had arrived at the school today, including a rather pissed looking Banks.

A/N: Sorry so short it looked longer written out on paper. Thanks bunches to all those who reviewed my first chapter you inspired me to continue. Please review and I should have Chapter 3 up soon it is already halfway finished.


End file.
